What Love Really Means
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When he receives four demands from his four Archangels, Chuck decides to cut with them a deal in getting what they want. They have to take care of their their broken beaten little brother, for one week. Get him to sleep through the night, to live again, and He will take their demands and act on them as they want. The only catch being; that brother happens to be Gadreel.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck sighed as he ran a hand down his face. Amara sat at his side, where she should have been in the first place, placing a hand on his shoulder in a silent form of comfort. She could never understand exactly what he felt at the sight of his less fortunate children, but she could feel his pain, see his pain. There was so many of them, so many, and it hurt him each and every time he went to them.

They had thought that after being reunited and getting Heaven back up and running things would be sooth sailing, oh, how wrong they had been.

Things were far from smooth, and even more so from sailing.

"You have suffered, I know this, and I am sorry, but," He returned his gaze to his four archangels. Admittedly hoping that they would all simply get along had been far-fetched from the beginning after everything they had done and to each other no less, but when it came down to it, they had it best out of every one else, "You are not the only ones. I hear your complaints and acknowledge them, however I do not care at this very moment, I'm sorry but there are others worse off then you four."

They each opened their mouths at different intervals to protest, but he silenced them with a raised hand, "I'll tell you what, if you can care for one of your younger brothers for a week, one week, I will consider your requests"

Michael stepped forward, clearly not phased at the thought of having to take care of a younger sibling, oh this would be a well earned wake up call for them all.

"A brother?"

"Yes, a brother, if you can make him better in one week, I will consider your wants and see what I can do."

Lucifer followed after his older brother, either sincerely interested or simply on the note that he did not want his big brother to have all the spot light again.

"Which one?"

Chuck nodded, smiling to himself, Amara was smiling too through their bond and he could feel it. It was a perfect plan. Nodding he stood from his seat, walked down a small set of steps, and lead them back through a door on the other wall. Taking them to a room with a small bed, with someone occupying it, white swaths of bandages covered their chest and forearms, the amount of white bandages he had made it look as if he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt. Some of them were seeping blood and Chuck sighed, they would have to be changed again. Clearing his throat softly the being sitting on the bend turned slowly to face them.

Michael and Raphael stopped dead in their tracks; Lucifer raised an eye brow; and Gabriel merely blinked.

Sitting on the bed, swathed in bandages, a cut bleeding above his eye slowly, was none other then Gadreel, former Guard of Eden.

The one that they all had something in common with, the one that they had all wronged.

* * *

"Father you have to be joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"He's broken!"

"And who is to blame for that?"

"But Fa-"

"No, we had a deal, you think you have had it bad? I'm sure your brother would love to trade places with anyone, _anyone_ , do any of you even know how much pain he is in? Do you?"

They shook their heads slowly, clearly guilty about it but too prideful to say so, he nodded expecting as much.

"The etching he carved in his chest was intended to kill him, he was trying to kill himself! Because of the fine detail of the very sigil we are unable to actually heal it, it is having to slowly and painfully heal itself. His wings are in such a state that he refuses to manifest them, not only because of the agony he faces when he tries, but of the plain terror of what might happen if he should."

They stood staring at him in silence, clearly not expecting this turn of events.

"I'm sure he would love to wash himself and not have to have someone there to help him out because he panics. Or that he would love to be able to hear certain things and not think he is going to be punished. To sleep through the night and not wake up screaming at things that others can't see. To hear a sound and crumble into nothingness. I'm sure your brother would not like to be _broken!"_

He stared at them, hoping for any sort of reaction, and was mildly but not surprisingly disappointed when he got none. Sighing again he turned back towards the door where a few of the Healer's had congregated. Raphael's eyebrow raised questioningly at the sheer _amount_ needed for one measly angel. Chuck took this as his perfect time to show them what he was talking of, what they had done.

"Come, the bandages must be changed again, you can all watch."

* * *

They stood in a line at the end of the room, arms crossed over their chests in defiance as they were told to watch. Chuck found himself sighing once more at his supposed eldest children, turning his back on them to face his poor damaged one. Healers among others were slowly trickling into the room and although he was injured Gadreel was not an ignorant angel. He knew what was about to happen the moment Father stepped for in here.

"I'm sorry son but they must be changed"

The poor angel shook his head, Chuck and a number of the healers looking upon him with pity. It was not a good feeling to have the bandages stripped and the wounds washed out only to have them rebandaged and the whole process repeated mere hours later. Chuck leaned over him as some guards grabbed at his arms, restraining him to the soft bed beneath him, brushing some hair from his face gently in a silent form of comfort.

Gadreel peered into his Father's eyes, his own wide with fear and panic.

Chuck smiled at him once before backing away and nodding his head at the healers to begin their work. He stepped back out of their way, coming to stand next to Michael. Watching as the angel on the bed before them struggled to get loose, tears springing to his eyes as he clearly balanced between this world and the one in his memory whimpering as gentle hands cut the bandages away and the cool air stung at his open chest.

He could not refrain a flinch, and he was sickly proud that his eldest son's could not either, at the sight of their younger brothers chest.

The carved in sigil was red and inflamed, only seeming to enlighten the other scars that littered his form because of its state. Here there were stab wounds, there there was burn scars, here were whip scars, and there there was some other form of scar. His entire torso was covered in them. By the way their eyes widened, He could tell that Michael and Raphael had left their younger brother to his fate, not knowing or not caring of the abuse he had suffered the tortures he had endured while locked away in the prison.

A small scream penetrated the room, one of the healers dabbing at the recent wound with a rag of some sort of mixture. Gabriel turned away unable to look at one of his younger brothers in such pain, but he had known what was happening in those prisons and simply turned a blind eye to it. Lucifer stared blankly ahead, he had no way of knowing what had been happening to those locked inside that dreadful place.

And watching him suffer even after being free'd, he almost felt bad for using the trust ingrained in all angels for their oldest brothers and betraying him, for tricking him in letting him in the garden.

Raphael, as he had hoped, was the first to break. He had always been the most compassionate of his Archangels, one of the reasons he made him head Healer, and slowly moved forward.

"Its infected"

It was clear to all that the healers who had agreed to help the betrayer were newbies, still fresh out of training, but he had taken all he could get at the moment Gadreel had fallen into his and Amara's throne room bleeding out into the floor and unable to get up. Raphael softly held out his hand for the rag, noting the look of surprise and shock that had crossed the young girls face as he did, handing it over and stepping back to watch as he worked.

Dipping the cloth into a new solution, he made sure it was soaked before turning back to his brother. He met Gadreel's eyes and his insides seemed to fall to pieces. Never had he seen such trust, but such broken trust, in one person before. He admittedly felt sick.

"I am sorry little brother"

Gadreel merely stared ahead up at him, not moving an inch or much of anything as he merely peered up at him. Raphael sighed, taking it for what it was, and turned back to the wound on his brothers chest.

Chuck watched in proud fascination as his Healer brushed the youngers cheek with a thunder gray wing before reaching up and dabbing at the wound on his chest. Surprising the others when he dug in with his knuckle to clean out the inside of the wound as well, Gadreel's eyes widened in surprise and another pained scream was torn from him, struggling against the hands of the guards holding him down.

The others were disgusted at the stuff he pulled free when he dug his knuckle in and lifted it. Liquids oozing free and little pieces of granite dislodged. Fresh blood, clean blood was quickly pouring from the newly fresh cleaned wounds. Gadreel bucked upward as he made it to the center of the massive sigil, nodding at his feet the Archangel motioned for someone to keep him still.

Gabriel was the next to break, as Chuck had expected, stepping forward to grab at his younger brothers ankles to hold him still. Gadreel whined in pain and such at being restrained, but Raphael kept working. It didn't take him long with the knowledge he possessed to finish cleaning the large wound, with one final dig pulling away. He searched through the various jars that had been collected on the table next to the basin of water, most of them could have been used to clean the sigil the first time around, indicating just how _new_ the healers working on their younger brother actually was, but they were of no use now.

He picked a small one, green in color, the stuff inside a nasty pasty concoction. He twisted the lid free, the strong scent filling the immediate air around him. Taking a few scoops, he turned back towards the younger angel, meeting his bloodshot gaze.

"This will help with the pain and the infection"

Gadreel slowly nodded his head, staring at him silently as he gently reached back out to rub the stuff over his wound. Sucking in a breath at the coolness at first, he was pleased when he felt the younger let out a breath and sink into the soft mattress, the rub doing as it was meant to. Relaxed, the guards released him and Gabriel stepped back. Both watching as the remaining Archangel gently wrapped more white bandages around the numb wound.

He made to stand, but a weak hand on his wrist pulled him back, turning he met his brothers gaze.

"Thank...you...Forgive...Thank...you..."

He smiled sadly, reaching down to lay a hand flat on his brothers forehead, "You are most welcome brother, rest now"

Gadreel really didn't need to be told to do so, his eyes already sliding shut at the exertion. Raphael stood with his back straight and his shoulders set.

"We agree Father, we will take him."

His tone left no room for argument from the others. Not that he thought they had much to say at the moment, looking over at their shocked faces.

* * *

 **Monday**

They had moved him from the temporary room he had been in to one of the rooms in there own Home, Michael lead them through the streets and paths ignoring the way others stopped and stared at the way he was helping the one that they all considered rejected. Gadreel made no eye contact nor did he try to, simply sticking to looking at the ground as the Guards holding him up helped him walk along after the Archangel. It was clear that Michael was shaken by the sight of his injuries, but still held some sort of air about him that prevented him from seeing him as anything but the one who had let the snake in the Garden.

He was walking too fast, but no matter, the Guards aiding him knew the way to their Pantheon.

The room set for him was small, almost empty, but he didn't mind. After having spent as much time in Prison as he had anything was welcome. There was a large bed, it was huge, no other way to describe it, large enough that had he wanted too he could have stretched his wings out and the tips might barely crest the edge, not that he could, he was still too weary to release his wings and anyone's presence. He knew that it concerned the Healer and Father even more, but at this point in the game, he didn't find himself minding all that much what they felt.

It was all he really had left.

On the other side was a small wardrobe with an attached closet, most people think that angels only have one set of clothes but that was far from the truth. In fact the had as many clothes as they wanted, some simply more stationary then the ones they could simply create.

Next to the wardrobe was a desk, a small fire light lamp was on the other corner, a journal set in the middle right up front, and a set of old fashion quills off to the left.

That was about it really.

He had been shown to the washroom when they had first arrived, however, after all the things that the Healer had ordered he did not think he would get the chance to use it any time in the near present. Not without help anyway.

He shivered lightly at the cool breeze that came through the large open window, having been ordered to remain topless until deemed otherwise he was always a bit more cold the the others.

The Guards helped him to his bed with a wave of the Archangel's hand. He groaned lowly at the increase of pressure, but hushed down when it passed a moment later.

"It's small, but with such short notice we did not know what to get for you, when you are well enough we will have to go and retrieve you some new clothes in the Market district but until then you can remain wearing our old ones."

He nodded to himself, Michael froze for a moment as if remembering something and then nodded again. Leaning over the bed, over the angel in it, he pressed two fingers to the side of his forehead. His eyes glowed a bright blue for a moment and suddenly he felt as if he was surrounded by others. Michael frowned at his look of discomfort and placed his fingers back on his temple, his eyes glowing once more. All the many voices disappeared save for three of them.

"While we have duties to be preforming now that everything is to be fixed, we cannot leave you on your own, not in your state, we have decided to connect you to our bond so that we may know when you are in need of assistance or not. Merely call for us and one of us will come, if we are unable we will send for someone."

Michael waited until he nodded his head softly to nod back at him and lean back.

He tried to ignore the way the Archangel stared at him, the herbs and tonics the Healer had filled him with before allowing him to leave his side starting to take affect and his eye lids were becoming very heavy. Michael had crossed his arms over his chest and was merely watching him, as if taking in his complexion and noting everything he could. Refusing to leave his side until he fell into the slumber the Healer had wanted him to fall in to, and refusing to speak to him again until he did.

It was before his eyes slid shut that he felt a warm hand caress his hair, a smooth voice whisper out to him over the fog of sleep, "Rest well little brother."

Gabriel had awoken him later that after noon in an attempt to get some food into him, a cup of warm broth pushed up against his lips. He took about three sips before turning his head to the side, a look upon his face indicating that he could not take any more at this point. The Messenger nodded, a smile crossing his face as he immediately began falling asleep once more, the drugs that Raphael had him on clearly still working.

He was left to sleep the rest of the day, only awakened once more when the Healer himself had been checking something. His face was flushed and he felt hot all over, but was for some reason still shivering. Raphael had told him that he had managed to catch a fever because of the sitting infection, but not to worry about it and to merely rest himself. Rubbing a gentle, _cool,_ cloth over his temple.

Lucifer was awoken in the middle of the night by a feeling of distress. He blinked a few times into the dark room, before his eyes widened and he pushed his blankets back, climbing from his bed and padding across the floor to the door. Down the hall, they had left the new comers door cracked, and from it was small sounds of discomfort. He wasn't sure if Gadreel had even known he had done it, still not used to being connected to another after so long and being connected to the likes of four Archangels (it would take some getting used to), as being included in their fold there was still many things that Michael had left unspoken about in regards to the bond he had been included in.

He rubbed at his chest for a moment, yawning and sighing at the same time, before stepping forward. His bare feet made soft sounds as he walked down the hall. Michael's room, across from his was silent indicating that he either was there or he was sleeping, he bet it was the latter. Gabriel's door was shut but soft sounds could still be heard, he snorted, baby brother had bounds of endless energy, but when it did come to an end it was massive; Gabriel could sleep for days at a time if he wanted to. Raphael's room was as silent as Michael's, he knew for a fact that the Healer was sleeping as he had been using much energy to keep their young one in the healing process.

He reached out with a hand and pushed the door open gently. Gadreel was tossing in his bed, the pillow under his head soaked with sweat, the blankets that had been pulled over him pushed down by his feet. He made a move as if to attempt to stand on his own and that was when Lucifer rushed forward. The angel could barely hold his head up on his own, if he attempted to get to his feet not only would he fall right back to the floor but it would awaken everyone else.

"Woah woah woah, careful, you cannot _do_ that!"

The archangel made it just in time to push him back into the bed, frowning himself at the heat radiating off his skin. No wonder Gadreel was in such distress, he was burning up! Gadreel struggled against him and Lucifer found himself sighing again. He laid his hand flat, palm down, on the angels forehead, smiling when the younger angel seemingly leaned closer to his cool touch. He stayed in that position until his back started to get sore and he made to move, Gadreel made a sound of discontent at the removal of his source of coolness that had the archangel chuckling.

"Scoot over then, can't sleep on the edge, can I?"

He carefully leaned over and scooted the angel over just an inch, climbing in beside him and pulling him closer again. He pulled until his hot sweaty head was cushioned onto his breast and one of his legs was practically laying over top of one of his own. Pulling the blankets back over them, he looked down at the distressed resting angel and wrapped his hand back over his forehead. Gadreel let out a sound of comfort at the coolness radiating onto his hot body. Sighing in content and even leaning in closer to the source, much to Lucifer's amusement.

"That better?"

He felt a very faint nod against his chin and hand, "Thank...You..."

"Go back to sleep little brother"

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Raphael had started him on a regimen of stretches to keep his muscles from degrading while he was stuck in bed. First it was his legs, where one of his brothers would stand down at the end, holding his foot in grasp, and gently bend his leg forward, rolling his ankle, and backwards again. Ten times on each leg. Next was his arms, bending his wrists back and forth eight times, his elbow another eight, and rotating his shoulder the final eight.

It was small, but he was always exhausted in the end.

He preferred it when Lucifer helped, seeing as he was naturally cooler to the touch and he still had yet to loose his fever. The Morning Star was happy to help when he could, even offering to stay with him so he could get through the night without getting too warm. Gadreel always declined as he didn't want to be seen as weak in front of them but the morning following he always woke up to him snoring above him.

Let it not be believed when Lucifer says he does not snore.

He does.

And had it not hurt so bad to breath, Gadreel would laugh every single time.

Today was different though, something was off about today. Not that they rarely spoke during his little stretches and movements, not or the lack of the Morning Star's trying, but today he was silent. Gadreel always made inclinations of the head to respond to any questions sent his way by any of his four older brothers, the fact that he still didn't trust them was not lost on them, but the sound of another's voice had always been comforting.

Silence was the loudest noise there was.

He licked his lips not liking all that much how dry they were but Raphael was adamant that he only drink when given something by one of them, his body still not quite used to taking in nutrients on a regular because of his time in jail under the harsh watch of those Guards.

"What's...", He coughed, Lucifer's head snapping up to look at him in alarm, "Wrong?"

The Archangel smiled at him, "I don't think I've heard you talk in an eternity Gadreel!"

That didn't answer his question, he was still abnormally hot, and staying in this bed was starting to get irritating, his irritation at his question being ignored was seen by the archangel who couldn't resist a chuckle.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me so I figured I wouldn't try to get you to anymore."

The former Gate Keeper nodded, licking his lips again as his older brother leaned forward on his leg, bending it at the knee.

"I...Had nothing...to talk about"

"How about a drink, hmmm?"

His brother pressed his foot into his stomach, leaning over to press a cup of cool water to his lips. Gadreel took large gulps of the liquid, sucking it down greedily, and made a soft sound of discontent when it was pulled away with another chuckle.

"Easy little brother, don't want to over do it, do you?"

He shook his head, "I don't regret it"

"What?", It was Lucifer's turn to look confused, "Don't regret what?"

"Letting you in."

"Lets not talk about that, ok? Let it stay in the passed."

They were surrounded by silence again, Gadreel watching as his older brother looked down at his foot, twisting it around gently, he licked his lips again.

"Nice weather we're having?"

Lucifer's laughter was warm, deep, resounding as it filled the room at his feeble attempt at conversation.

"Indeed it is little brother, indeed it is"

He still slept a lot, much to the liking of the Healer. When he wasn't stretching or eating, or talking to Lucifer as it had become a much welcomed past time, he was sleeping. His fever took a turn for the worse later that night.

A terrified scream woke them all up in the wee hours of the night.

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks at the door ways to their rooms, Gabriel had already thrown his door open and made a beeline for their charges room. Raphael was right on his heels. They ran after them both a moment later, throwing the door to his room open quickly, rushing in. Gadreel had fallen from his bed, tearing his wounds open once more in the process, crawled back into a corner.

He was weakly cowering into himself, trying to shield his face with his arms. Muttering something under his breath that as incomprehensible. Raphael moved forward to help him, but quickly backtracked when the angel let out the most terrified scream he had ever heard. The pale moon light seemingly lit the scars and fresh wounds on his torso and back, never had they been more pronounced before, never had they ever felt so disgusted, and with themselves no less.

It took them all a moment to realize the raggedy and torn cloak of feathers were his once pristine wings.

The scene was clear though, and it was beyond obvious that he was not with them in this room but stuck, trapped inside a cell somewhere most likely having just been tortured once again.

Michael turned abruptly, ushering the others to the door despite their voiced protests. He would handle this one, they should get more rest. Gabriel gave a final sad look at their younger brother before bidding him a soft good night and turning back to his own room, Rapheal did much of the same as he pointed out where he had left ointments and bandages, Lucifer stared at him for a long tense moment.

Michael nodded at him reassuringly, the Morning Star nodded back, his eyes flitting back to the terrified angel on the floor then to his brother once more before turning and making his way back to his own room.

None of them would be returning to sleep that night until they felt Gadreel calm.

Shutting the door at Lucifer's retreating back, Michael sighed deeply before turning back to face his broken little brother.

"Gadreel? Can you hear me?"

His voice was soft, even, not wanting to spook the already spooked angel even more. The arms around the form tightened, blood rolling to the floor slowly.

"Pl..Please...Please...I made a mistake...I was _betrayed_..."

The Archangel was forced to quench his rage, everything had happened had been because of this angel, and yet he had the audacity to claim to have been betrayed. Nodding he stepped forward lightly, coming to sit in front of him almost two feet away.

"How?"

Gadreel refused to look at him, flinching under his arms, "I...I trusted him...He told me...He wanted...He was _helping_..."

Honestly he had never heard this story, Michael had made assumptions, been blinded by his rage, sure, but he had never once asked what had happened.

"I loved him...I let him in because of love...There was no hate...No war...I was betrayed!"

It was like putting a puzzle back together again but not all of the pieces would fit willingly.

"Just kill me...Please..Please...Just kill me.."

Michael shook his head slowly, his face portraying his shock at the begging.

"What happened Gadreel?"

"I've told you! I've tried to tell everyone!", He thrust himself out of his cocoon, his face streaked red, Michael let out a small surprised gasp as he leaned away in shock, "We are taught to trust our elders, to love our elders, and I did. I did! It was that trust that betrayed me! I trusted his word to not do harm! I trusted to be understood! I _trusted_! And it got me _this_!"

"What's this? What happened?"

Gadreel laughed, sickly, "You know what it is Brother...They will come back again...They always do...They take you and your screams echo these walls...There is one though, one that you should fear...He comes when you least expect it...When you try and protect yourself...He drives hooks into your wings...Strips them and flays them...He will try and _break you_...But don't let him...You are all you have now...All you have..."

Michael scooted closer, "I'll protect you"

"You can't."

"There is very little I _can't_ do"

Gadreel was staring at him intensely, his chest heaving and sweat soaking his hair to his face. His eyes were wide and frantic.

"It hurt Him, having to lock you away, He asked millions of times, over and over, if He had done the right thing, asked if He should retrieve you, save you from the tortures you would face, it pained Him more then anything, He wanted to get you.."

 _And I told him to leave you._

That part was left unspoken, but it haunted him now, as it would forever. To see what his hatred and rage had cost. Not only had he locked away his younger brother, but he had broken his other one. He had destroyed him.

All because of his want for revenge.

"As it pains me, to see you like this...Come back to me little brother...Come home again...Come home to us...We will protect you from those who harm you...Come back to _me_!"

Gadreel blinked a few times, shaking his head slowly, his face still bright with fever but his eyes clearing. Pain caught up with him at his torn wounds, looking around startled.

"Michael?"

"Come here, little one"

He made no sound as arms wrapped about him, pulling him across the floor and into his brothers lap. Michael held onto him tightly, burying his face into his short unruly hair, holding him for his sake and his own, needing to do this after what he had done. Gadreel froze for a moment before slowly sinking into the embrace, wrapping himself around his brother and clinging to him as if should he let go the horrors in his memory might come back.

Water soaked through his shirt and the Archangel was happy to know that he wasn't the only one shedding tears.

" _Forgive me...I want to come home..Please.."_

Michael lifted his head from his brothers hair, looking upwards as he sucked in a shaky breath, holding the back of the younger's head steady in one hand. He was the one who should be asking him for forgiveness. Not Gadreel, he had been innocent, had been doing as they had been taught. And he had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

"Shhh...No Little brother...You have been forgiven, long long ago...Shhhh...You are home...You're home...You're home...And I am _so_ sorry!"

And that was what broke the dame, as he sat there holding onto his broken little brother, witnessing his biggest most detrimental mistake. Listening to his anguishing sobs as the pain of endless eternities of torture rolled from his wings, and it was all his fault. Held him as the sobs wracked his body shaking him roughly. Gadreel's fingers dug into his bare shoulders so hard that he feared his nails might rip free or he might break the skin.

It was a long time into that night before his sobs slowly faded, his wings falling to the floor in exhaustion. Still he held fast though, refusing to let go of the one person who had come, he had not seen the others, but they had seen him, heard him as he broke, and they broke right along with him. Michael felt it, felt it when Gabriel couldn't take it anymore and had retreated to Raphael's room (much to his shock-he had thought it would be Lucifer-and the Healer held onto the Messenger as they wept for their brother) he felt it when the Healer himself clung onto their brother for the same reason's he was clinging onto Gadreel, they had been the ones to lock him away and throw away the key, to convince Father that he had betrayed _them._ That he deserved what ever he was going to get.

He felt it when Lucifer bowed his head and prayed to their Father, and that surprised him the most.

"Let's...Let's get you up baby brother...Get you back in bed and get you cleaned up"

With the ease only a big brother could have, he managed to get to his feet without having to relinquish his hold on his baby brother, walking them back to the younger's bed and depositing him on it. He reached down for a moment, brushing his hair away for a moment, locking gazes and resting their foreheads together.

"I'll only be a moment"

He waited until the younger nodded in acknowledgement before breaking their connection and making for the table Raphael had mentioned. Looking through the glasses and bottles carefully. Finding the two he needed, he turned once more. Gadreel let out a sound of alarm as his bed dipped, a gentle hand on his cheek calmed him though, returning his gaze to focus on his brother.

Michael smiled at him gently, dipping the cool cloth into the basin next to them and dabbing it at his brothers hot temple, dabbing it at his cheeks, gently wiping it over his chest. He unscrewed the lid to one of the jars he had brought with him and scooped out a small glop of the richly scented substance. He hushed him as the younger hissed as he applied the salve to his wounds, burning into the open skin but fading into numbness a moment later.

Next he mixed a tablet from the other jar with a cup of cool water, holding it to his brothers lips gently urging him to sip it.

"It'll help with your fever"

He smiled faintly at the sigh of relief the younger let out as the medicines took their affect. His gaze traveled up to his destroyed wings and held back a visible flinch. Slowly he reached for the one nearest him, startling when Gadreel's eyes flew open and he flinched back, his wings painfully moving back.

"Shhh I just want to help...let me help you little one...let me help you...let me help.."

They stared at each other for a long moment, but slowly but surely the wing unfurled itself and allowed him to take it in his grasp. Michael massaged the wing in his grasp, brushing his fingers through the feathers, rubbing at the under skin gently, never once taking his eyes off the younger and it wasn't until Gadreel shut his that he looked down at the wing he tenderly held.

He had to stop himself from being sick over it.

Holes, large holes, were drilled into the outer edges. He would be lucky if he was ever able to fly again. Mangled knots from where he had undoubtedly tried to heal them and was caught. Bones broken and sticking out from the skin. Almost completely naked but for a few feathers here and there.

He almost cried for the loss of Gadreel's wings, as he could remember what they had once looked like, like universes and the cosmos, nebula's and swirling stars, his wings had been ones many had admired.

And now they were demolished.

Torn and Broken.

And by his own hand, if not indirectly.

 _'He drives hooks into your wings...Flays them and breaks them...'_

He waved a hand over the holes, his eyes glowing a bright archangel blue and Gadreel gasped as it felt like something was burning his wings. He tried to pull away but another hand held his wings still. Michael slowly but surely sealed the holes, swearing to have Raphael look the wounds over still just to be safe. He rubbed at the appendage in comfort until the angel calmed once more and the muscles relaxed once again. He flexed his own massive wings, resting one over his brothers prone form as he made to push the little bones back into place.

It took him almost the entire night.

Hearing Lucifer's worried call, Chuck had rushed from his bed to see to his son, but stopped frozen in the doorway to the room he had been given. Michael was stretched out on the bed, arms wrapped securely around his younger brother as Gadreel curled into him tightly, practically laying on top of the eldest Archangel, clutching at him. His wings limp and bandaged behind him, one of his older brother's hands still lightly massaging one of the joints even in his sleep.

And He _smiled_.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

His fever had broken the night before, sometime in the middle of the night, and he had woken up feeling fine. Raphael had declared him well enough to move about and with that admission being known among the four, he had been ushered from the house to the market district to get some new robes for himself. Michael and Lucifer were in the back, looking through the formal wears, they didn't wear them very often but if he was going to be staying with them long term he was going to need them (they had yet to tell him, but it was agreed among the four of them) whilst Raphael searched through tops on the other side, Gabriel sitting outside the changing rooms talking up another angel as he tried on his new top.

"Oh oh, I like that one! Looks good on you Gad, what do you think? Like it?"

He stretched his arms out in front of him, smoothing out the soft fabric and nodding at the Archangel, "It is comfortable."

"Goodie, put it with the others kiddo and give those bottoms a try."

He nodded, still petting the soft fabric as he turned around to his changing room, Gabriel smiled at him as he watched him go before turning back to the sweet girl sitting next to him.

He must have tried on over twenty robes; tops, bottoms, boots, formals, skirts.

They walked together down the lane, showing him different places; fruit carts and veggie carts, cool snacks, beverages, hot snacks. Michael had given him a few coins to get himself a pretzel and mana to eat, and he had admittedly wandered farther then he should have, munching on his salty treat as he himself explored different racks and shops.

His day had started out so well, he had to know that something was bound to happen.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite playmate"

He froze, the pretzel he had been enjoying falling from his hand as he slowly looked up in terror. His gaze traveled the achingly familiar armor, the arms, up into those eyes. Thaddeus was smirking down at him, seeming to enjoy the sense of fear his instilled in his old prisoner.

"And what's this? You're as alone as ever! Did you think that we were done when Metatron had enacted his not too well thought out plan for take over? Your days aren't over until Father says so, and oh, I don't think I remember hearing him tell me that...What do you say? Should we head on back to our club house and play a little _game_?"

Gadreel struggled to breath, back tracking quickly in his attempt to get away from the man in his night terrors that had his eldest brother rushing to his room in the middle of the night. Thaddeus smiled at him sickly as he followed him in his panicked movements backwards.

Both so caught up that neither noticed the fruit tender silently slip away, searching out the ones that the other had arrived with.

"Come on, don't tell me that your not interested!"

He kept backing up, unable to catch a breath of air, his mind reeling. Gadreel kept stumbling backwards until he rammed into someones chest. Thaddeus stopped mid-step, raising his fist to his breast and standing at full attention, glaring at the younger angel as he made no move to bow before his better, something he would be ever inclined to reteach him.

The former Garden Keeper gasped as arms wrapped around his waist, steadying him gently against the one's whose chest was behind him.

"Where did you wander off to little one? We've been looking for you everywhere! Who is this? What's wrong baby brother?"

Michael was tall enough to rest his chin on the younger's head, peering down at the angel before them. He took in the particular armor he wore as Lucifer and Raphael fretted over their charge. Gabriel was watching silently, something that should have alarmed them, but they were a bit preoccupied. He noted the look in the guards eyes and the shivering of the angel in his arms.

That's when it dawned on him, this was not the fever returning nor his injuries, this was fear plain and simple.

He glared over the younger angels head at the guard before them.

"Leave him be Thaddeus, his sentence has been terminated and he has been placed under our supervision."

The guard looked put out, but bowed all the same, taking his leave silently. Gadreel watched him leave, sucking in a deep breath when he was finally gone, sagging into his chest heavily, no matter, Michael had him safely tucked away.

"You're alright small one, he cannot get to you any more, you are thoroughly untouchable."

The others made sounds of agreement from his sides, petting his hair and wings tenderly. Gabriel moved at last, moving forward to stand in front of him, uncharacteristically stern for the moment. Protective even.

"If he ever bothers you again, you tell one of us, understand me?"

He nodded silently, still not honestly wanting to extract himself from his brother's protective embrace.

"Good, now come on bucko, let's get you another pretzel and then I think we should head back home, you've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

 **Thursday**

Chuck was walking through the garden in search of his Gardener, Joshua was around here somewhere tending to some plant life, the little cherub was always knee deep in a patch of flowers. Amara had made mention on wanting to create a new type of flower and he knew that Joshua would be more then happy to help his Aunt in making a new plant life.

The entire area was filled with the sounds of soft moving water and crookling streams.

He smiled at the soft peaceful sounds and the warm air that surrounded him.

He turned down a path and the peaceful sounds were replaced with another.

Giggling?

In the clearing before him were his four archangels, all in various places and positions, sitting around the beach of a sparkling lake. Gabriel was floating in the water lazily, all four wings spread out wingtip to wingtip. Raphael was leaning against a well placed boulder reading a book, peering up with a smile every now and again. Michael was sitting at the waters edge, the light waves smacking softly against his legs.

Gadreel was laying on his back, curling into himself, Lucifer above him smiling brightly as he assaulted his sides with his fingers.

"Say it little one! Say it!"

The youth shook his head and the Morning Star growled, flicking his wings against his younger brothers adorably sensitive feet. He smiled at the shriek it elicited from the angel, Michael chuckling as he peered down at him from his spot. Fingers wandered back up to his tummy and he threw his head back with a loud squeal.

"L-Luhuci! Sthohop!"

"I'm not gonna stop until you say it!"

The four eldest had come to him some time ago, not entirely asking what he had thought that they would, he'd hoped sure, but this was no miracle service. They had wanted permission to officially make their charge for the week part of their fold, permanently. He wouldn't be an archangel persay, merely their charge, as close as one like Gadreel could get to becoming an archangel.

"Yes! Yehehes! I'll stay! I prohomise! Noho more! No mohore!"

"Now was that really so hard?"

Lucifer smiled cheeky down at the still giggling angel, reaching out and pinching his cheeks as if he was a little fledgling. The others were smiling from their own spots, clearly overjoyed in the news that the younger would stay with them. Lucifer patted his cheek once, softly falling to the warm sand next to him. A smile graced his young son's lips as he thought about the new arrangement, one that fell a moment later much to his utter confusion.

Michael was quick in noticing the change.

"Come now, no such thoughts on this fine day little one, you are safe with us."

He nodded at his elder brother, turning back to look at the sky. Lucifer watched him just as carefully, he was not fixed, but he was getting along just fine. He sighed as he reached over pulling the younger ones head onto his thigh as he sat up, running gentle fingers through his soft hair.

"We still need to get permission from Father of course, but for some reason I don't see him saying no."

* * *

 **Friday**

It was his first time out of Heaven since everything had been put back together again and he had been placed under the charge of the Archangels. He was nervous but excited to get to see the world again, and under different circumstances then the last. They were all going together, not that it was needed, but as to provide comfort should he need it. There was still a many night that despite his progress, Gadreel found himself waking in a sweat screaming out at some unknown pain or torture. They were there though, every time, ensuring that he didn't wake up on his own.

They'd check up on the Winchesters and Castiel first before continuing on to other things.

Michael and Lucifer stood ahead of them all, looking back at him until he nodded that he was ready, exchanging looks as they both raised their hands, snapping their fingers.

Castiel bowed as they entered, greeting them formally as all soldiers had been taught before the new order arose. Admittedly he was somewhat hiding behind his older brother, but Gabriel didn't seem to mind, plopping a candy in his mouth and leaning back on his heels, hands in his pockets not seemingly minding nor noticing the grip on his left bicep.

Dean looked them all over disdainfully, the only one he seemingly did not glare at was Gabriel for obvious reasons; he had technically died for them. Sam was silent as his brother looked through the assorted angels, waiting for him to be spotted by the elder, the younger already having spotted him out and staring rather offputtingly at him from where he stood. Castiel was in deep conversation with the eldest of them, Michael standing easily in rest, nodding along and replying in kind with his own. Gabriel was still seemingly ignoring his grip on his arm as he too turned to talk to Lucifer.

Raphael was watching him carefully, and the others in the room silently looking much like a guard dog guarding its pup.

Dean caught Gadreel's eye and the hunter froze.

"Gadreel?"

"Hello Dean.."

Despite the strong front he put on with his voice, Gabriel twitched at the grip tightening on his arm minutely looking over his shoulder.

"They let you outta Heaven? After...That?"

It would be something he would never forget, he had never really seen an angel broken before, but when he had been torturing Gadreel, something alerted him. He had looked up into the angels eyes, something he probably should never had done, but he had, and he had been forced to step back in shock at the look of resignation that crossed the angels face as he took the tortures head on, clearly used to in some morbid fashion.

His eyes begged him to do it, to end it, to end his suffering. And his screams, they haunted him for days after.

 _"No...Do it! DO IT! KILL ME!"_

He'd wanted to die. Dean had met a lot of people in his long life, met a few who begged for death, but never had he met someone who had begged for it and meant it at the same time.

"What?", they had gained Michael's attention, "What is he talking about? You have met before?"

Dean nodded, clearly not hearing nor understanding the tone the archangel was using as he spoke. He waved a hand in Gadreel's direction, not phased by the company he had at the moment.

"Oh yeah, we've met. Possessed Sammy on the lie that he was someone else and he would heal him," Lucifer turned at the mention of such an action, meeting the younger angels gaze and twitching his fingers.

 _"So it was you who was inside my true vessel? Oh ho ho, you will be severely punished for that later little one, I assure you."_

"Killed people, including a prophet, Kevin, heard of him? I was told that Archangels guard Prophets. He worked for Metatron for a while, not sure how that one worked out, he was a tough nut to crack and it wasn't because of my lacking skills."

Gabriel stiffened under his hands, shoulders going rigid as he turned to look up at the hunter, "Are you saying you _tortured_ my charge?"

Castiel's eyes widened at the new information and he made a motion to Dean to keep him quiet.

"Last thing I heard him say was to kill him, practically begged for it."

 _"What?_ "

Gabriel spun around, his own hands coming up to hold onto Gadreel, preventing him from turning away. The younger angel looked alarmed at the movement his eyes widening in shock.

"You begged him to kill you!"

They had begun to understand the horrors he faced during his sentence, but never had they thought it so bad that he would rather die then be prisoner again. Gentle hands massaged his shoulders lightly, Raphael having moved to stand behind him.

"You don't still feel that way? Right?"

He paused for a moment before shaking his head, They sighed in what could be taken as relief, promising to talk more about this new bit of knowledge later.

It was a long talk.

* * *

 **Saturday**

News had spread throughout Heaven of the Archangels wanting to take the guard who had betrayed them all in letting the snake into the garden into their fold. It was a privilege to be taken into their home, but into their old was unheard of. Many were jealous of the younger angel, spitting insults at him when he would go through the streets by himself, it had gotten so bad that he refused to run errands by himself at some points.

Amara watched them closely, for herself and her brother.

She watched as they taught him to fly once again after his wings were fully healed.

Watched as one always came to his aid when he would freeze up, trapped in a memory of days better left forgotten.

As he would soil himself after a particularly bad night terror and the eldest two would go to him speaking gentle words and help him up, into the bath, and back to bed (he usually ended up with the eldest but sometimes they switched things up).

She watched as they played with him, teasing him as any older sibling would do to their youngers, going out of their way to make him smile, to hear him laugh.

Chuck had only smiled when she had reported her findings back to him, that all knowing smile that used to piss her off but now merely intrigued her.

And when he called them to him on the last day of their deal, he had a good feeling as to how it would turn out.

"You have stuck to your end of the deal and it is only fair that I do the same, if you still wish to be separated then it will be done. Is this what you still wish for?"

The four Archangels exchanged looks together before turning back to their Father and shaking their heads. Chuck smiled as he turned his attention to the youngest before him. Gadreel blushed at the attention and he was impressed that he was not the only one to smile fondly.

"So I've heard word that you wish to remain with your elder brothers, is this true?"

They had been called to meet with them, in order to bring to light any truth behind the rumors being spread.

Gadreel looked over his shoulder slightly at his brothers, turning back around towards his Father and Aunt, nodding his head.

"Yes Father."

"You know this means you would live within their home, be allowed within their fold?"

"Yes Father."

Chuck nodded, smiling down at him as he stood from his seat walking down to sand before him.

"I'll be honest with you, when we had first made this agreement, I had not thought much about as your brothers can be set in their own ways, as you know, and so I was not expecting much, this comes as a surprise to me, to all of us, but it a shock that I am glad to bare."

Michael looked at his feet, knowing what was to come.

"Hearing this makes me happy, very very happy, but this being said, there is something that must be shared with you."

Gadreel looked confused, Chuck nodded motioning for Michael to step forward. The former guard looked confused as he turned to face him, not sure what was going on here. The archangel rubbed at his neck softly, Father had told them that if the younger was to become part of their fold that he would have to know their shared secret.

"Gadreel, Little One, know that our love for you runs deeper then any sea on Earth, but...We were the reason you were locked away..."

"What?"

His voice sounded hollow, hurt.

"Father..Father had wanted to come get you, free you from your torment, but I had whispered in his ear, convinced him that you deserved what you were meant to get what you would get, to leave you to suffer. In my rage and revenge I allowed you to be tortured beyond that of the other prisoners."

He felt like he had been punched in the gut, shaking his head Gadreel took a step back, and then another. Michael looked down at him sorrowfully, regrettably, but never made a move to stop him. After the entire week, everything had been going fine, better then fine, it had been going great! And then this.

The room was shrinking in on him, the walls moving closer and closer. It was getting hard to breath, his eyes burned in betrayal, and he turned wing and fled fast. Not listening to the voices yelling at him to stop.

He just had to get away.

* * *

 **Sunday**

They had looked everywhere for the younger angel, sent out soldiers and guards a like to search far and wide for him, but if Gadreel did not want to be found he wouldn't be. Gabriel was silent now, no longer having a reason to laugh, searching far and wide with their Garrison's in trying to locate the missing angel himself. Lucifer took to the Gardens knowing that that was where their youngest member had said he felt the safest. Raphael went to Earth, looking in every nook and cranny.

Michael went to his room.

He stood frozen in the door way as he stared ahead at the figure sitting on his bed, leaning over their knees with their head in their hands.

"Do you regret it?"

He did not need to ask about what he was talking about, he knew, he always knew.

"Every minute."

He dare not move, not an inch. Not until he was invited or the other did first. Gadreel took a boy shuttering breath.

"You let them hurt us, hurt me, torture me, for your anger at something I could not control?"

"Yes."

Gadreel finally did something in looking up at the Archangel, eyes hollow but hard, and he got to his feet quickly. He was angry, beyond that, he was betrayed. After everything he was betrayed. And the sad part was that this time it was completely his fault too, he allowed himself to get close and in doing so set himself up for betrayal.

On the highest degree.

"I _screamed_! I _begged!_ I _begged_ to know what it was that I had done to gain such treatment! Never once was I asked what had happened! Nor was I put on trial! I was sentenced before anyone could hear the story! I waited and waited and sat in that cell for billions of years! _Alone_ and _Tortured!_ I prayed to you, Brother, did you hear them?"

He still didn't move, finding it strange that he found it hard to do so.

"Yes."

"And you did this to me, because you were hurt? You felt pain? You were enraged? You blamed me for _everything_! I begged for answers, for...For Death...I was broken and beaten all because you needed someone to pin blame on? I've made mistakes, I _admit_ them, but haven't we all? How could you do that to us? _To Me_!"

He was moving now, moving forward to catch the angel by the arms holding him steady. He was staring down into his tear filled betrayed eyes and had to refrain from breaking down himself.

"Because I was a fool! I was _wrong_ and allowed anger to cloud my judgement! You should have never suffered for as long as you had and I should have come to get you, but I didn't because I was young and arrogant, wrathful and angry at myself. I was enraged at myself and punished you for it! If there was anything I could do to make it up to you I would, I would do anything for you baby brother! I let you down once, please do not let me make the same mistakes!"

Gadreel shook his head coming to a stand still in his hands. Michael stood above the smaller angel as both of them breathed in harshly.

"What happened in the Garden was not my doing."

"I know."

It would have been welcome, deserved, had the angel lashed out. Threw his fists and wings. Bled him as he had been bled.

But he didn't.

"Do you regret it?"

"Every day that has passed and every day that is yet to come."

Gadreel stared at him, watching him carefully for a long long time. Neither dared move from their position until someone else did something. Michael licked his lips though.

"I love you baby brother, more then you could ever begin to know. Please... Let me love you for. Not for what you have done or what you might become, but for you as you. I am so sorry baby brother, so, so sorry."

There was no amount of apologies that could make up for what had been done in a single moment of rage filled actions but they could start new. Here and now. Gadreel turned his head to the side, leaning in slowly, hesitantly. Michael tensed as arms wrapped around his torso and a warm cheek was pressed up against his chest. It took him a moment to wrap his arms around his younger brother tightly and bury his face into his soft hair, both of them sobbing for passed mistakes that they could not change.

The Archangel swayed them back and forth softly, "I am sorry...So so sorry..."

He felt more then saw Gadreel go limp against him. Having done what he had in the amount of time he'd done it in it was not surprising he had worn himself out. Raphael was going to have a conniption when he got his hands on him. He moved them both slowly softly towards his bed again. Taking a seat and pulling the younger angel down with him.

"I love you for you, I will give you the love that you never knew, just give me the chance."

Gadreel was silent. Breathing softly if not a bit wetly onto his collar bone from where he lay.

No words were spoken, and none needed to be.

* * *

"Son, have you made your decision?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **So I leave it open ended for you, what do you think should happen? Should he stay or no? I'm interested!**

 **I hope you liked it anyway though! This took me forever to complete!**

 **UPDATE!: _I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner-gonna get rid of the second chapter-Maybe-_**

 _ **OMG thank you so much for the feed back you guys! I am so happy to see that at least some liked it! I was nervous loading it because of how if changed around and stuff but you totally made my night!**_

 _ **Cutecookielove: You are an amazing human being! I love you so much! Your kind words are making me smile soo much right now! Its people like you that make this so enjoyable for me! I completely agree! Gadreel was the soul for me for the show! And I also have to agree with your opinion of his choice! Thank you so much for your review and kind words!**_

 _ **Guest(s): OMG yes I can totally see that happening! interesting...very interesting.. ***Rubs chin thoughtfully**** And why yes I do take requests! I love doing requests! Never be afraid to send a shout out for one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

OMG thank you so much for the feed back you guys! I am so happy to see that at least some liked it! I was nervous loading it because of how if changed around and stuff but you totally made my night!

Cutecookielove: You are an amazing human being! I love you so much! Your kind words are making me smile soo much right now! Its people like you that make this so enjoyable for me! I completely agree! Gadreel was the soul for me for the show! And I also have to agree with your opinion of his choice! Thank you so much for your review and kind words!

Guest(s): OMG yes I can totally see that happening! interesting...very interesting.. ***Rubs chin thoughtfully**** And why yes I do take requests! I love doing requests! Never be afraid to send a shout out for one!


	3. Chapter 3

**A very fluff filled part 2 that I couldn't not do! YEA!**

It had been a happy surprise when Gadreel had returned to them and told them all that his answer to the question of remaining with his four older brothers was 'yes'. It was clear that there was still obvious distrust and unease between him for them but it was something that did not get in his way of living.

He knew that his best bet was under their jurisdiction and that they would do anything for him.

Despite Michael's reluctance for him to do so Gadreel had taken it upon himself to get himself back up to warrior standards. He had once been the most well versed most trusted guard in Heaven; having been given the assignment of Eden.

It was not known among the masses but the elite guards had been taught their skills by him and indirectly through Michael when he had been imprisoned.

Raphael had been very against the idea as well with the mantra that it would be unhealthy for him to do so so soon. But as the Archangel's were quickly learning their younger brother had a stubborn streak that could rival theirs tenfold on any day of the week.

It was also becoming ever clearer that despite the fact that he had chosen to stay with the four of them it did not mean he forgave them in the slightest. In fact he went out of his way to deliberately ignore them.

They'd say something and he would ignore them.

Ask him a question and he'd pretend not to hear.

Come into the same room as he and he'd get up and leave with the excuse of having things to do.

They were ecstatic that despite discovering their betrayal that he still chose to remain in their charge but at the same time they really wanted the same little brother they had been getting to know before Father had made their shared sin public knowledge to the younger angel back.

It had gotten so bad that they had each went to their father, separately and together, to try and get him to give away a way they could get him to open up once more. He ahd only shaken his head with that fond but knowing smile that only added to their foul tempers and told them to figure it out themselves.

They had left the Throne room; Lucifer slamming the door in his wake and Michael made no moves to reprimand him for it.

Raphael and Gabriel, being the younger more level headed of their four stayed behind even when it was clear that their elder brothers had all but left the area. Turning to look at one another and then back up at their Father Raphael tilted his head at Chuck.

"Father. Please. What about a tip? It's bad."

Chuck seemingly contemplated it for a moment, rubbing a hand through his beard and scratching at his chin in thought, before nodding and turning a look back on them two before him.

"Remember when you and Gabriel had been fledglings and you'd either get cranky or hurt or frightened? What did your brothers usually do to make it better?"

This caused them to exchange looks again. Gabriel shuddered having been on the receiving end many many times and Raphael grinned knowingly.

"Thank you Father."

...

Gadreel looked up as the door to the library opened and he watched just as silently as one by one all four of his older brothers filed inside. Lucifer turned around when he was the last to enter and made a show of closing and locking the doors behind him.

Michael moved forward and already their new addition was almost to his feet.

He held a staying hand up halting the younger in his tracks.

"No Gadreel. We need to talk."

This caused the guard to glare at him. He decides to stay in their charge, join their fold, and yet that is still not enough.

There had been no clause stating that he needed to speak with them. Interact with them.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Your attitude for one."

They caused him to turn a glare onto the Messenger. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as if to say 'this proves my point kiddo' and motioned at him with his hand to get it completely across.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"And the fact that you are ignoring us."

He glared over at the Morning Star.

"Or that you avoid us."

They were teaming up on him and that was not fair. He set the book down on the table before him and crossed his arms. This was uncalled for. They were being much more overreactive then they should be. He had given them what they wanted and they had betrayed him—were they not even?

"Just talk to us little brother. We want to fix the hole forming between us."

Lucifer nodded, "I miss talking with you."

"Just as I miss reading with you."

"Eating candy isn't as fun when you do it on your own."

"I do not want us to only have a commander-soldier relationship little one."

He stared at them in silence refusing to give them the time of day to think of a response. A glare was their eventual only response and it only served to make them sigh harder. He was confused when they merely exchanged looks as if he had left their attentions, and the younger two made gestures with their hands.

Michael and Lucifer exchanged a quick glance once more before turning back towards their youngest bond mate.

"Very well little one. We did not want to have to use such measures but you have left us no choice."

Before he could get any word in otherwise and question just what it was they were talking about, Michael and Lucifer stepped forward reaching out for him and lifting him by the arms. Alarmed he struggled as he was pulled back to lay on the table in the middle of the room.

Warning bells went off in his head as he was restrained and his struggles increased in accordance. Michael sat his head in his lap and his eye brows met in concern until it dawned on him.

"Sshh little one, you are not in any trouble. You are safe. Calm down little one, you're alright."

A hand rubbed at his leg as Raphael and Gabriel leaned over to meet his wild gaze. All but Lucifer. His head was bent as he looked at something along his wais-

By Dad not the spot above his right hip!

They each smiled at him in varying ways as he arched his back off the table and let lose a surprised shriek. Lucifer looked triumphant at getting such a rise from his younger brother. Gadreel took one look at his smug reaction and quickly bit his lower lip.

Michael looked up from smiling down at him and said something to their brother with his eyes. Gabriel and Raphael nodded at whatever it was he said leaning against the table leisurely. Whatever it was he said made Lucifer smile brightly in a way that he knew could only mean trouble.

"Reel these are some nice pants buddy! Who helped pick these ones out?"

His only response was a heated glare but still he went on unphased.

"Oh, wait! I did! You know what's even better?"

Still all he gave was a glare. Lucifer grinned at him as he gave a quick tug to his pocket. He could feel a thumb wiggling down to his hip bone and he twitched at such a feeling.

"That little spot right here that it hides so well!"

The thumb dug sharply into the bone in a mere moment. It was enough to make him jump from the table and cause his brothers to laugh. Gadreel broke out into a smile, refusing them the satisfaction of getting an actual rise, twisting his hips this way and that to evade his brother's fingers, which was something he was finding that was easier said then done.

Michael smooth his hair back with a hand smiling warmly, "Brothers, I think I see a smile."

He turned blushing at the sign of weakness intending to hide his face in his eldest brother's leg. It only served to make him smile more and add something of his own to the mix. Gadreel squeaked when he felt a single fingernail scratching at a spot on the side of his neck and he shook his head from side to side.

"Don't hide from us baby brother!"

Gabriel grins when Raphael mumbles something in his ear and nodded. Gadreel felt him place both hands on his stomach lightly.

"Dear Raphy here just reminded me of something from my own fledgling hood, little brother, they used to do this to me all the time and it always made me lose my mind!"

There is no time to react as he lifts his top away and his head rushes downwards. Gadreel stills for a mere second as lips press against his stomach, his brother takes a deep breath, and he blows the biggest raspberry Gadreel has ever felt.

This time the reaction the get is instantaneous.

A loud scream breaks from his lips and they grin as they finally make their beloved charge roar with laughter. Gadreel kicked his legs out struggling to get out from under his brothers torturous administrations. Lucifer joined Michael at the head allowing Raphael to take his place.

Both laughed with him when he gave the loudest squeal when The Healer bent down much like The Messenger and both younger archangels took up a competition to see who could give the best raspberry and make him laugh the hardest.

"So, this brings us to our issue, little one."

"Can you forgive us?"

Gadreel twisted onto his side but his brothers followed and he started to curl up on himself in ticklish agony. Michael raised a hand stopping his younger brothers mid-inhale. They all smiled as the younger angel slowly retook control of his giggles.

"Pl..Please...No...More..."

"We can't very well have you continuing to live such a grumpy existence."

Raphael pulled back only slightly poking playfully at his stomach, "It's unhealthy."

There is a bout of silence that is punctured by a warning flick of fingers over his right side. He squirms and shrieks.

"Come back to us? We miss you, little one."

It only takes one more raspberry to get him to shout out a squealed affirmation. They all cheered at the words they had been waiting to hear releasing the young angel from their hold a moment later. Gadreel slid from the table, a smile in place as he giggled under his breath at the residual tickles still tingling through his belly, turning a cheeky look upon his four older brothers.

"Besides, you need someone to keep you young."

Their eyes widened as he grinned and their expressions took on a mock offended look.

"You little-!"

And the chase was on.

Gadreel laughed giddily running for the door, it was still very much locked but no matter, he could make due. There was no way he made it so long as such a talented Guard without learning a few tricks of the trade.

He made easy work with the lock, and bolted down the hall.

There was no need to look behind him to know that his older brothers were hot on his tail behind him. The commotion they made on their way down that hall was enough to gather the attention of anyone else within the Home.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

It only made him laugh harder.

Living like this, carefree and happy, had only been a dream of his once and now it was a reality.

"We will show you just how old we are!"

"Now I can understand them! But me! Now I'm offended!"

There came a commotion that did not sound like running over his right shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You could always join him Gabriel, when we catch him, and trust me when I say little brother that you will be caught and it will be exhilarating."

It was ever clear to him that they had no intentions of making this easy for him. He turns a corner, knocking over a shelf of weapons as he does. It slows them down, not by a lot, but enough that he gets a lead.

His hands are shaking as he opens a side door, jumps inside the room and shuts the door in what he hopes is complete silence.

In retrospect, he should have checked before hand which room he had run into. All of the bedrooms in this hall had name plates on the front, and had he bothered to peek up at it, he would have noticed the very important fact that the nameplate read a very important and detrimental name (in the current situation).

It said; Archangel Michael.

Gadreel smiled to himself, ducking down behind the large bed, folding his legs up to his chest in an attempt to minimize himself even more. He sat in there for what felt like eternities.

"You know baby brother, when one is choosing their hiding place, it's best not to hide in the room of one that is after you."

"Never usually ends well."

He spins to look, his eyes widening at the sight awaiting him.

Lucifer grins at him cheekily and Michael is giving him that amused yet fond eyebrow raised expression he wears more than ever. Hands are under his arms, pulling him up on his brothers bed, his struggles are in vain.

"I wanna see those little toesies, they look fun to play with!"

Next thing he knows, their closing in on him again, and instinctively he curls in on himself with giggles already slipping from his lips.

Even Chuck smiles, as the shrieks and bouts of hysterical giggles fills the halls, they did take His advice after all.

Ha.


	4. Chapter 4

The scream that rent to cold night air was as good as a siren. Nobody screams like that unless it is terror beyond endurance. The owner of such a scream was unmistakable and it was one that cast every waking body into fear adn concern. Every head in that their separate bedroom turned, blankets were cast aside, and several sets of legs sprinted in the direction of the cry.

Door thrown open, the light cast shadows over several persons.

He lay among the many blankets, legs kicking out franctically in an unneeded attempt to get free from unknown captors.

Not a word was spoken from him, his eyes wide with this sort of haunting terror as he screamed this scream of silence that was so loud it was nearly impossible.

Stuck in a fitfull dream that they were not part of, it was sight that broke the heart.

Michael took a breath to steel himself, for the fourth time that week, and rushed into the fray.

When Gadreel cried, though not often but behind closed doors, there was a rawness to it. Like the pain was still an open wound that would never truly close. He would clasp onto anything and everything, a blanket, table, pillow, fellow angel and then his entire body would break down with him.

The face he wore during these nightly occurances was one of someone who had suffered horrors beyond natural belief and didn't know if they could do it again and yet were left with little to no real choice in the matter.

Legs kicking out violently, and fists swinging with surprising strength, Gadreel was a warrior even in this depressive terrorized state.

Raphael looked him over entirely, frantically, for a long moment of silence before gliding in after Michael.

"We have to keep him still! Calm him down, he'll tear the stitching if he continues to persist this way."

Gadreel screamed again in mind numbing horror as his hands were taken up and pinned up next to his head. He screamed in enochain so rapidly that it was hard to make out what it was he was precisesly saying. Though the begging for reprieve was what they heard most often and it absolutely destroyed them each from the inside out.

"I know, I know, ssshhh sshh, you're safe now, you're safe."

Lucifer mumbled, his hands keeping Gadreel from striking out and or pulling out his stitches that were much needed, and he bent to press a soft kiss to him temple.

Coughs cut through their charge's sobs and their fears turned to him getting sick from the intensity of his cries.

"What's going on?"

Chuck huffed as He finally made it to the door and made a mental note to move His room closer for the time being. Gabriel looked up at Him for a mere moment before turning his attention back to keeping Gadreel's legs from kicking out too much and causing more damage that wouldn't be so easily repaired.

"He's having a night terror! And possibly a panic attack but Raph hasn't comfirmed that idea yet!"

Their Father could only nod as He too jumped in to help the panic'd angel.

Gadreel was anything if not a fighter though.

Raphael groaned slightly in frustration as Gadreel let out another gagging cough in response to his harsh sobbing. Throwing a look of warning towards his oldest brother before releasing his hold on the younger angels wing and sliding in next to him on the bed. Gathering up the clearly distraught angel in his arms, he wrapped around his torso securely and tucked the youths head under his chin while pressing his head to his chest.

"Listen to my heartbeat, little one, listen to it and focus."

He whispered his soft intructions, his voice calm and even, into the youngers ear.

"Gadreel, listen, listen to the beat."

The others sat back when the struggles lessened and the voice finally broke through the hysteria.

"Can you hear it dreambug? Can you hear the light thump da thump?"

Gadreel nodded, his breathing harsh as he silenced his sobs to listen to the quick but calming heart beat of his older brother as he had been instructed to do. Raphael waited until he was sure he had his younger brothers complete and undivided attention before speaking again.

"Good, thats so good little one, now focus on my breathing, hear it going in and out?"

It took a moment but there was another nod against his bare chest.

"Wonderful 'Reel, absolutely wonderful, now I need you to focus on it, focus on it as much as you can, okay?"

Gadreel nodded again, focusing his entire attention span on the sound of air going in calmly and coming out softly. He listened to the soft inhale and just as soft exhale, once and then twice. And nodded when he was sure that he had it down.

His older brother breathed a soft breath that ruffled his hair gently.

"Now I want you to match it, alright? Can you do that? Can you match my breathing? Focus on it and match it?"

He nodded, calming his breathing so much that he could hear the muscles move with every intake of Heavenly air. Slowly he matched his inhale to Raphaels and his exhale sync'd up too.

Raphael kissed his ear lightly, "Amazing baby brother, absolutely amazing."

Gadreel settled softly, his breathing was a mixture of actually rawness and wheezing from his entire ordeal. The three archangels and one concerned Father all let out sounds of varying degrees of releif and collapsed into more comfortable positions of relaxation.

Lucifer sat next to Raphael up near the head, reaching over his shoulder for a cool wet cloth to dab at their younger brothers sweaty temple. Gadreel hummed in pleasure at the coolness to his hot self.

"You're okay baby brother, you just fine now, we've got you."

The eldest nodded in agreement, standing if only to gather his blankets back up from the bedroom floor and fanned them out to drape them back over the other angel, flopping down onto his side infront of Gadreel's feet.

"Let your fear fade away precious one, no more terror for you, no more."

Gabriel was holding a cup to his lips, urging him softly to take a sip to cool his undoubtely burning throat. It was hurting now that the guarding angel thought about it and opened up to take greedy sips. Raphael stopped him when he was halfway through and pushed the cup away carefully as to not spill any of it.

"Careful, you don't want to overdo it? Do you? Gentle sips, precious one."

He nodded looking at the cup of cool water in desire. Gabriel looked up to his older brother for the go-ahead and when Raphael nodded pushed the cup back up to his brothers lips and Gadreel opened his lips to let the cool water flow again. Once he'd finished the cup, The Messenger stepped back to set the cup back down on the side table.

"Do you want to talk about it, little one?"

Gadreel shook his head to Michael's question, he did not want to talk about and did not want to be bugged about it either. Lucifer hummed, rubbing a few fingers over his temple.

"Watch your temper, small one, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Boys."

They looked up at the tone of their Father and Chuck shook His head to keep them from scolding the poor youngster any more then they already has. Taking the hint they instead gathered around their new fold member cuddling him close.

Four equally loving kisses were pressed to his temple.

"Alright baby brother, but we are here if you ever find you want to."


End file.
